1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video surveillance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video surveillance systems generally use video cameras at fixed spatial positions to generate video signals representing a scene under surveillance.
This type of system generates a large amount of video data, particularly when multiple cameras are used. Previously, two main solutions have been used to deal with this quantity of data.
One solution is to store everything, which is to say that the video signal from each of the cameras is stored, generally in a rolling storage arrangement holding (for example) the preceding seven days of material. This means that video material relating to an incident can be obtained from the stored material, if the incident is discovered before the storage medium is overwritten by more recent video material.
Another solution is to have a human operator view one or more video displays in real time, watching for incidents or other points of interest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved techniques for video surveillance.